


hey stupid, i love you

by pearlselegancies



Category: Mr. Iglesias (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Teenage Shenanigans, figuring out relationships, lockscreens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25879861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearlselegancies/pseuds/pearlselegancies
Summary: In hindsight, putting a passcode on his phone is probably something Mikey should consider doing. It's not like he has anything bad on it. The daily good morning and good night texts from his Abuela are a little embarrassing yeah, but she loves him, and he can't deny his Abuela anything.No, the main reason he should put a passcode on his phone, is not because of stuff he doesn't want others to see, but because of Marisol. His long time crush and now… well he wasn't sure what they were now.- or in which mikey not having a phone passcode leads to some discoveries, and agreements.
Relationships: Marisol Fuentes/Mikey Gutierrez
Comments: 3
Kudos: 86





	hey stupid, i love you

In hindsight, putting a passcode on his phone is probably something Mikey should consider doing. It's not like he has anything bad on it. The daily good morning and good night texts from his Abuela are a little embarrassing yeah, but she loves him, and he can't deny his Abuela anything. 

No, the main reason he should put a passcode on his phone, is not because of stuff he doesn't want others to see, but because of Marisol. His long time crush and now… well he wasn't sure what they were now. 

Because 3 weeks ago, she had kissed him in front of basically the entire school, and they held hands on the way to class now, and ok maybe she had stolen a couple of his hoodies but they weren't dating. Right? 

Lorenzo disagrees and says that him and Mari are 100% dating, but Lorenzo also believes that the moon landing is fake, so Mikey isn't sure that his opinion is valid. Grace just gives him a weird look when he asked, and in all honesty, Mikey was too exhausted to continue pestering her with questions. 

So he does what any reasonable teenage boy would do when he needs to find out if he's dating someone. He goes to Twitter. It's a simple tweet to his 100 followers, most of them classmates, and a few are his friends on Twitch. Marisol doesn't follow him, dios bendiga.

**mikey @mikeygutirrez**

how do you tell if ur in a relationship w someone? we kissed n we hold hands n everything n she stole a bunch of my hoodies but idk if we're dating yet…

He gets a reply nearly 12 minutes later from one of his Bio classmates, this really nice girl named Jenna whose given him pretty good advice before. 

**jenna @jennagarcia**

seems like ur dating to me! usually girls only wear boys hoodies if we are dating them or are related to them. also imo hand holding is pda so 🤷

Well then. That answers his question. From what he knows about Jenna, she's had several relationships within the last 3 years of high school, so clearly she knows what the hell she's talking about. 

Of course, a little nagging voice in the back of his mind says that he should probably just ask Marisol. But when has Mikey ever been one to listen? This brought him to his current predicament, after school near Marisol's locker. Marisol is looking up at him, with her perfectly kissable lips, trying to convince him to hand over his phone. 

Which a, doesn't have a passcode, b, is still signed into his Twitter account, and c- has a photo of her as his phone background. So yeah, putting a passcode on his phone is _probably_ something Mikey should consider doing. 

_"C'mon just show me! I won't make fun of you, juro por Dios."_ Mikey scoffs. Marisol swearing to God is like Rita saying she won't get into any fights. Not something to be trusted. 

"No way." He says, and Marisol glares at him, stepping up on her tippy toes to reach his right arm which is currently stretched out above his head. The hallway they are in is empty, and he can hear her sneakers making obnoxious squeaking noises as she tries to grab it. 

_"Just show me your lockscreen Mikey. I promise I won't make fun of you."_ She pouts at him, and damn, he's a sucker for those eyes. "I-ugh. Fine." He relents, handing it to her in shame. If Rakeem was here, he'd call Mikey a sissy and a lot of not so great insults.

Marisol grins, easily opening his phone and looking at him again, her eyes open wide in shock. _“Am I your lockscreen?”_ She asks, a hint of a teasing tone to her voice. _"How long have you had this?"_

Mikey could feel himself blushing as he responded. "You uh, you weren't supposed to see this. Since the play basically. I thought you looked pretty so I got Grace to send me the pictures you took together. And well, Jenna said boyfriends usually have their girlfriend's as their lockscreen so…" 

Marisol was staring at him, her mouth slightly open in shock. _"Boyfriend?"_ She asked and he blushed even harder.

"I mean we did kiss both in the play and then after. And you've met basically my entire family. We hold hands on the way to class, and you've stolen like all of my hoodies." She nodded, and he shrugged. "When I asked the girls in my Bio class what that means, they all agreed that we were dating."

Which wasn't a lie. After his tweet, Jenna had come up to him the next day with some of the other girls in the class, and he had basically laid out his and Marisol's relationship with them. They had all come to one conclusion. Marisol and he were dating. Which looking at the shock on her face now, he wasn't so sure about anymore. 

He began to ramble, trying to explain himself. "I kinda assumed based on what they said that we were dating but I never asked you so if you don't agree I'll get rid of my lockscreen and I'd kinda like my hoodies back and-" Marisol slid a hand over his mouth, a grin on her face. 

_"No. You won't be getting your hoodies back, and you are my boyfriend so no need for changing your lockscreen. I'm just surprised it took you this long to figure it out."_ She smirked at him, and he could feel himself blushing. Before he could respond, Mari stepped up on her tippy toes again, this time pressing her lips against his. Her arms wrapped around his neck, and he placed a hand on her waist to keep her balanced.

She pulled away with a smirk after a few minutes. _"Oh and by the way, I have much better pictures you can use."_ The blush on his face was definitely worth the grin she gave him.


End file.
